


Parents

by TiredSoul



Series: Parents [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: Fate would bring them back together...





	1. Prologue

When she was younger, Chloé Bourgeois had two friends. Alix Kubdel, a feisty and small brunette, and Adrien Agreste, a shy and sweet blond. They’d been friends since they were babies, and had been as thick as thieves.

It was only when Alix saw Chloé as a bully did she leave their friendship, still talking to Adrien.  
But, since Adrien wasn’t going to school, they were all alone.

_Fate would bring them together again._


	2. Chloé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé loses something special

She had been six when her mother died.

She’d been devastated. She’d lost her mother, and her father didn’t want to talk to her, or be around her.   
She was alone.

Until the door was opened, and her eyes widened to find her old friends, with their own tears in their eyes, there. They pulled Chloé into a hug, and she couldn’t hold back her despair anymore.

She cried for ages, and Adrien and Alix stayed, knowing the blonde girl needed them. 

They would stay until she didn’t need them anymore. 

Deep down, she always needed them, but she pushed them away.

Pushed them away, and she couldn't stop herself.


	3. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs his friends more than ever.

Adrien had been thirteen when he shut himself from the world when he found out. His mother was dead. It was a peaceful death, however. 

It still hurt.

He barely acknowledged the knock at the door, believing it was just Nathalie. 

It wasn't. 

When he didn't open the door, a soft sigh left a female's lips, and the doorknob began jiggling. 

Why were they bothering, the door was locked.  
Not for long, as the door opened after a few moments, and the door swung open, revealing Alix, who'd picked the lock, and Chloé. 

Adrien looked blankly at them, and they'd instantly made it to his side, both pulling him into a hug as he felt tears spring into his eyes.

He was lucky he had these two. He didn't know what he'd do without them.


	4. Alix

When she found Nathanael standing in front of her desk, looking uncomfortable, Chloé scowled, about to say something when he handed her something. "It's from Alix," he mumbled, and Chloé found herself frowning, turning her gaze to Adrien, and seeing him pale.

She assumed the worst, especially since Alix had been away for the past few days...  
She opened up the letter, sifting through the letter, before she herself paled.

It was days later, both Adrien and Chloé stood by Alix's side as they watched Mrs Kubdel be lowered, both holding her hands. They'd been what she's going through, and she needs them the most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done now  
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an angst. So I shall


End file.
